Second Doctor
CIA |origin = Gallifrey |appearances = [[Second Doctor - list of appearances|see list]] |first=The Tenth Planet (TV story) |actor =Patrick Troughton |voice actor= Frazer Hines |other voice actor= David Coker |clip = Get some sleep - Doctor Who - The Tomb of the Cybermen - BBC |clip2 = Will the Doctor become Salamander? - Doctor Who - BBC |clip3 = The Doctor reactivates a Yeti Sphere - Doctor Who - BBC }} Though outwardly warm, bumbling, and clownish, the '''Second Doctor' also had a darker, more cunning aspect to his personality — one which he usually kept hidden in order to carry out his plans. Regenerating when his first incarnation gave in to old age and fatigue following his fight with the Cybermen, this new incarnation was the product of the Doctor's first regeneration. He travelled with a number of companions, starting with his previous incarnation's last companions, Ben Jackson and Polly Wright, before adding Highland Scot Jamie McCrimmon to the TARDIS. After a while, Ben and Polly left, to be replaced by Victoria Waterfield, a woman orphaned by the Daleks. In time, she too left, and the Doctor made a new friend in the mentally gifted Zoe Heriot. At some point, he also travelled with his grandchildren, John and Gillian. His adventures came to an end when he called on his people for help with the evil machinations of the War Lords. Though the Time Lords did indeed render assistance, they also condemned him to exile on Earth and a new body for breaking their non-interference policy many times over. The Celestial Intervention Agency was able to stay the execution of this sentence for a while in exchange for the Doctor providing his services to them. During these later years of his life, the Second Doctor variously carried out covert operations for the CIA and lived in luxury and fame in the heart of 1960s London. Eventually, though, Time Lord justice reasserted itself, and the Doctor was indeed forced to regenerate into his third body. Biography Foreshadowing After his struggle with the Celestial Toymaker, the Doctor began to feel he was nearing the end of his first life, becoming increasingly unwell, (PROSE: The Man in the Velvet Mask) and was afraid of the change. (PROSE: Ten Little Aliens) Post-regeneration 's regeneration. (TV: The Tenth Planet)]] After having the "stuffing knocked out of him" fighting the Cybermen in Antarctica in December 1986, (COMIC: Blood and Ice) the Doctor regenerated on the floor of his TARDIS, his appearance changing into that of a much younger man. (TV: The Tenth Planet) After the regeneration, which he referred to it as a "renewal", was completed, the new Doctor found himself suspected as an impostor by Ben, this being due to the Doctor failing to inform his companions of the Time Lord's ability to regenerate, while Polly was more ready to believe that he was the same Doctor. : The Power of the Daleks)]] Before he had time to recover, the TARDIS took the Doctor, Ben and Polly to Vulcan, where the Doctor witnessed the murder of an Earth examiner sent to check on the human colony. Posing as the examiner, the Doctor tried to stop the colony's scientist, Lesterson, from reactivating three captured Daleks, but failed. He was sceptical when the Dalek claimed to be the colony's servant and desperately tried to convince the humans that the Daleks were using their colony to produce new Daleks. By the time Lesterson uncovered the truth, it was too late: Thousands of Daleks, now showing their true colours, attacked the colony and killed many colonists. Despite knowing it was a losing battle, the Doctor, Ben and Polly remained to fight alongside the colonists, with the Doctor destroying his foes by using their power against them, and exposing security head Bragen as the killer of the examiner. (TV: The Power of the Daleks) Immediately after leaving Vulcan, he, Ben and Polly briefly encountered a "ghost" in the TARDIS, while the Doctor was also avoiding Polly's questions about possibly meeting the Daleks again, (AUDIO: The Light at the End) as he was mourning the loss of his signet ring, until he decided it was replaceable. (COMIC: The Chameleon Factor) Soon after regenerating, the Doctor met Lilith on Kirith, when the Timewyrm had been recuperating in his mind since his regeneration. However, the Timewyrm passed from the Doctor to Lilith, leading to trouble for the Doctor in the future. (PROSE: Timewyrm: Apocalypse) A changed man The Doctor, Polly and Ben came across the body of a terraformer on Pluto's moon, Charon, and prevented a shadow creature from escaping its capture after Professor Magellan and his spacecraft crew set it free by killing the beings who had imprisoned it. (PROSE: Pluto) The Doctor, Ben and Polly then fought a mechanical grasshopper whilst taking a stroll on an alien planet. (PROSE: The Sour Note) On Dorada, the Doctor, Polly and Ben were enslaved by the Masters of Dorada, having their memories altered so they wouldn't remember living anywhere else and being forced to work in their factories. They were freed by two rebel Doradans, but refused to assist them in killing the Masters. Shaken after watching the deaths of the rebels, the Doctor and his companions shut down the machines controlling the Masters' life processes. (COMIC: The Dream Masters) The Doctor, Ben and Polly then visited Trefus, where they discovered blonde-haired people were considered inferior to those with dark hair. The Doctor defended the blonde-haired people to the ruler of the planet, who tested them to prove their innocence by swimming in a lake filled with crocodiles, which they won and were accepted into society. (COMIC: The Tests of Trefus) After landing on an Arcturian spaceship under the impression it was hostile, the Doctor was greeted by a peaceful species from Arcturus, who had fled from their own planet after losing the atmosphere. Knowing humanity would consider them a threat and fight them, the Doctor altered their time co-ordinates and transported their fleet to the Ninth Dimension, where they could find a new world to call home. (PROSE: Only a Matter of Time) The Doctor took Ben and Polly the idyllic planet Harmony. However, he learnt the population were harvesting visitors for food as the planet's animals had all died out. Barely escaping with his life, the Doctor collected his companions and fled the TARDIS, not telling Ben and Polly about his gruesome discovery. (PROSE: Planet of Bones) The Doctor, Ben and Polly next travelled to the "planet of Light", before an eclipse that plunged the planet into darkness began. Teaming up with an ancient resident called Igor, the Doctor helped the citizens overcome their fear of the dark, and parked the TARDIS in orbit as the planet of light fell into darkness. (PROSE: World Without Night) on HMS Victory. (PROSE: H.M.S. TARDIS)]] The Doctor tried and failed to change history by preventing Horatio Nelson from being killed during the Battle of Trafalgar, (COMIC: H.M.S. TARDIS) and next fought grave robbers in the tomb of king Pharaoh Tut-Ankh-Amen in Egypt. (PROSE: The King of Golden Death) The Doctor, Ben and Polly then encountered Cat-People and Euterpians in 1994, (PROSE: Invasion of the Cat-People) and met Draconians, Alpha Centaurans, Venusians and Selachians in the Hotel Galaxian. (PROSE: The Murder Game) The Doctor travelled to Draconia, during the reign of the Fifteenth Emperor, and cured a local plague, which earned him a nightingale as a Noble Draconian. (TV: Frontier in Space; PROSE: The Dark Path) After helping the monks at the Det-Sen Monastery fight off a series of bandit attacks, the Doctor was entrusted with the monks' ghanta by the High Lama, Padmasambhava. (TV: The Abominable Snowmen) A new best friend : The Highlanders)]] Arriving in Scotland after the Battle of Culloden in 1746, the Doctor, Ben and Polly met young Highlander Jamie McCrimmon. After exposing slave trader Solicitor Grey, they invited him to come with them in the TARDIS, which he accepted. (TV: The Highlanders) They next landed in the lost city of Atlantis, where the Doctor discovered Professor Zaroff, a well renowned scientist who had created a way to harness plankton into edible food. The Atlantians let him stay under the promise that he would raise their city from the sea. The Doctor realized this plan would destroy the Earth and tried to convince their leaders with no luck. They managed to foil the Professor's plan by flooding the city and thereby saved the Earth. (TV: The Underwater Menace) The travellers then fought the Cybermen at the Moonbase on the Moon, (TV: The Moonbase) and encountered the Macra on an Earth colony. (TV: The Macra Terror) When they landed in Kent in 1920 they were hit by a train. He was delighted when he met the Signalman and started to talk about train regulations. When Ben told him that he could see dead navy officers whilst Jamie saw highland soldiers and theorised that they were created due to the grief of the nation and the broken telepathic circuit of the TARDIS. (AUDIO: The Mouthless Dead) They landed on Cosmic Finance Central Five where the Doctor was interested in why it was deserted but his companions just wanted to leave. (AUDIO: The Three Companions) He was concerned when the TARDIS crashed into something and it shoved them back in time by 35 years. Ben thought it was the late 1970s and the Doctor didn't disagree with him. When he realised that the Earth they were on was greying and lifeless, he explained to Polly that something was sapping the energy from the Earth. He encountered the Vist and theorised that they saw time like humans saw space. He tried to persuade the Vist that they could lock off a section of time and make people pay a toll for living in that time. He tricked them into going back in time to the Big Bang and they blinked out of existence. (AUDIO: The Forbidden Time) They later arrived in Vichy France on a train line, and the Doctor had to abandon the TARDIS to find where Ben and Jamie had been taken by the Malise. (AUDIO:Resistance) When he landed near the Galacti-bank the TARDIS got impounded for not paying a parking ticket. Soon after the Selachian's attacked the bank looking for something. He managed to negotiate the release of some of their hostages and to find a way to stop the Salachian's from stealing from the vault. (AUDIO: The Selachian Gambit) They later landed in a casino run by the Sidewinder Syndicate. He had an illegal device planted on him which Polly used to escape the Sidewinder Syndicate. (AUDIO: House of Cards) Next, the group met and defeated the Chameleons at Gatwick Airport on 20 July 1966. After realising that they had arrived home on the same day they had originally left, Ben and Polly decided to end their travels with the Doctor and remain on Earth in 1966. (TV: The Faceless Ones) Looking after Victoria After the TARDIS was stolen at the behest of the Daleks, the Doctor and Jamie found a time corridor and were transported back to 2 June 1866, where they found two 19th century human scientists, Edward Waterfield and Theodore Maxtible, trying to isolate the Human Factor. Jamie and the Doctor befriended Waterfield's daughter, Victoria. After Waterfield died, and the introduction of the Human Factor into some Daleks having instigated a civil war on Skaro, the Doctor and Jamie left with Victoria, believing the Daleks had destroyed each other. (TV: The Evil of the Daleks) With Jamie and Victoria alongside him, the Doctor aided an archaeological team on Telos in opening a Cyber-tomb. Eric Klieg awakened the Cybermen and the Cyber-Controller from their five-hundred year slumber, but the Doctor and Jamie sealed them away again. The Doctor electrified the entrance, the hatch leading to the tombs and the symbolic logic controls to prevent anyone else from entering. (TV: The Tomb of the Cybermen) Returning Victoria to her original time, the Doctor was introduced to the recluse Sir Charles Westbrooke, who had reanimated six dead people in an experiment to bring his wife back to life. However, he was killed when it was revealed that he was his wife's killer, and as the animsted corpses rampaged, the Doctor cooked up a formula, fiilled a rifle with tranquiillizer darts and defeated the deceased with Victoria's aid. (PROSE: The Age of Ambition) The Doctor took Jamie and Victoria to an alien arena to watch a fight between soldiers and a dragon. However, the Mantis mistook the travellers for pirates and threw the Doctor into the arena to fight the dragon, where he played a tune on his recorder to enthrall it and set it upon the audience, who fled. (PROSE: Valley of Dragons) After escaping the destruction of a civilization in the Uranium Universe, (PROSE: Atoms Infinite) the Doctor and Jamie were taken prisoner by the Cogwens on Pendant, but they were rescued by Victoria and a gang of outcasts, just in time for the Doctor to stop the Cogwens from stealing the TARDIS. (PROSE: World of Ice) When the TARDIS landed in Sumatra, the travelers found the Great Space Elevator, a method of reaching a space station without using rockets, and arrived just as the space station lost power. When the Doctor found a way to get to the space station to discover the cause of the problem, the crew claimed that there was nothing wrong, but a member of the crew told the Doctor that the crew was infected by static electricity, which allowed the humans to be conductive. (AUDIO: The Great Space Elevator) Whilst Jamie slept in the TARDIS, the Doctor took Victoria to a pub, where he annoyed locals with his tales of Saint Nicholas. When sailors from Bari arrived, the Doctor got them drunk, snuck onto their ship and retrieved the bones of Saint Nicholas, which they had just stolen. Later, he and Victoria buried the bones in the North Pole. (PROSE: Saint Nicholas's Bones) Reunited with Edward Grainger, the Doctor discovered a slave race called the Virtors had been transporting New York Supplementary Education Institution students back to their home world of Virtus. He prevented them from capturing Victoria, Jamie and Edward, but accidentally fell into their portal to Virtus himself. Trapped on Virtus for a long period of time, the Doctor led a slave rebellion and, eventually, led the ageing humans back home, merely seconds after he had originally left from Earth's perspective. (PROSE: The Lost) On Earth, the Doctor fought against the Robot Yeti and the Great Intelligence in the Himalayas (TV: The Abominable Snowmen) and returned to Earth again in a new Ice Age, and discovered Ice Warriors buried in the ice. (TV: The Ice Warriors) The Doctor managed to steer the TARDIS to earth after it was struck by a meteor. He was appalled when he saw a burned down village. He met the Emperor Qin Shi Huang who wanted to destroy the village they visited. (AUDIO: The Emperor of Eternity) : The Black Hole)]] The Doctor, Jamie and Victoria landed on a human spaceship where they aided a Gallifreyan calling himself "Constable Pavo of Chapter 9" with his investigation of a nearby artificial black hole. While Victoria stayed behind with him, Pavo sent the Doctor on a mission to Space Station Camera, but they fled when they saw the Station attacked by Sontarans. After visiting the City of Owls and helping the people of McKenzie, the Doctor and Jamie returned to the ship they departed from before they actually first arrived on the ship, and found the real Pavo, helping her to defeat , after which Pavo agreed not to arrest the Doctor, but erased the Doctor and his friends' memory of the event nonetheless. (AUDIO: The Black Hole) The Doctor befriended Stuart Mallory, a distinguished naturalist, with whom he and his two companions later took to dinner. (PROSE: The Last Emperor) The Doctor visited East Ridge, where he helped a farmer called Thomas Watson to protect his family's farm from ruthless New York businessman, John Glassman, turning the whole town against the Watsons. The Doctor, Jamie and Victoria managed to expose John's dishonesty to the town's sheriff, which saved Watson's farm and place within the town. (PROSE: The Farmer's Story) He was intrigued when he landed on Amyrndaa as the planet had no sentient life but had perfect conditions for it. When he noticed that the original life of the planet had died out soon after paintings of four armed animals. He realised that the story of the planet was what was killing people. (AUDIO: The Story of Extinction) : The Web of Fear)]] The Doctor next met a double of himself in dictator Ramón Salamander. (TV: The Enemy of the World) During a second battle with the Great Intelligence, the Doctor made the acquaintance of Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. (TV: The Web of Fear) Returning to 1960s London weeks after the Yeti invasion, the Doctor discovered a robot duplicate of Edward Waterfield had been created by the Daleks to exact revenge on him for destroying them in the 19th century. (PROSE: Father Figure) After a holiday in Grasmere, (PROSE: The Hollow Men) the Doctor, Jamie and Victoria travelled to Venus, where the Doctor learned Venusian aikido. (AUDIO: Voyage to Venus) After the TARDIS landed once more on Vortis, where the Doctor defeated the "seed" of the Animus he had encountered in his previous incarnation, (PROSE: Twilight of the Gods) the TARDIS crew travelled near the Darkheart. They encountered the war-like Veltrochni and Koschei, an old friend of the Doctor's from Gallifrey, travelling with Ailla. However, the temptation posed by the Darkheart device proved too much for Koschei, and the revelation that his companion Ailla was a spy destroyed the last traces of good in him, and he became . (PROSE: The Dark Path) : Fury from the Deep)]] Craving peace and quiet, Victoria left the TARDIS crew to live with Frank and Maggie Harris after an adventure on a Euro Sea Gas refinery with a weed creature. (TV: Fury from the Deep) John and Gillian After leaving Jamie in 1967 Scotland, (COMIC: Invasion of the Quarks) the Doctor reunited with his two grandchildren, John and Gillian, and saved every planet in the universe from being attacked by missiles that had been programmed by the Extortioner in his scheme to hold every government in the universe to ransom. (COMIC: The Extortioner) Taking John and Gillian in the TARDIS with him, the Doctor planned to sign a peace treaty with the Trods of Trodos. However, he found that he had been lured into a trap by the Daleks. Escaping before they could kill him, the Doctor allied with surviving Trods to free Trodos from Dalek control. (COMIC: The Trodos Ambush) : The Doctor Strikes Back)]] Leaving Trodos, the Doctor found a Dalek ship was chasing his TARDIS through the time vortex, which eventually forced him to return to 22nd century Earth at the height of the Dalek Empire. He disguised himself as a Dalek and foiled Dalek Supreme's plot to create thousands of Daleks. When he was detected, the Doctor used his disguise to trick all Daleks into destroying each other, before making a quick exit in the TARDIS with his grandchildren. However, the Dalek Supreme survived the attack, and swore revenge on the Doctor. (COMIC: The Doctor Strikes Back) Not long after their encounter with the Daleks, the Doctor and his grandkids returned to 1960s Earth and stopped the Zagbors from converting humanity into human robots. (COMIC: The Zombies) Attempting to test his newly invented ray gun, the Doctor landed his TARDIS in a swamp, where he and his grandchildren were hunted down by spiders, under the command of the Master of Spiders. (COMIC: Master of Spiders) : The Zombies)]] Taking John and Gillian to another alien planet, the Doctor re-encountered the Daleks and destroyed the Exterminator, a powerful weapon capable of destroying Earth with a single blast, instead using the weapon to destroy a spate of Dalek saucers. (COMIC: The Exterminator) The Doctor next took John and Gillian to the Grand Museam in 1960s New York, where they worked with the Military to destroy three dinosaurs. (COMIC: The Monsters from the Past) : The TARDIS Worshippers)]] The Doctor and his TARDIS later became the god of a South American tribe after he, John and Gillian saved the tribe from warriors and their ruthless god, Madar. (COMIC: The TARDIS Worshippers) The Doctor and his grandchildren became caught up in Space War Two in the 30th century, which was being fought between humanity and the robots of Veno. Although he couldn't end the war, the Doctor stopped a vengeful renegade human, Arborge Quince, from creating his own army of robots to attack Earth. (COMIC: Space War Two) He next took John and Gillian to a cricket match in Egypt in 1880, where the TARDIS was stolen by Arabs working for Mahadi. He failed to stop them attacking a British outpost when he was taken prisoner by the British on suspicion of being a spy. Escaping, he retrieved his grandchildren and left in the TARDIS. (COMIC: Egyptian Escapade) A few days later, the Doctor investigated a crashed ship on Minot and discovered a small group of Cybermen had possession of a bomb that they planned to use to destroy Earth. Setting the bomb to destruct earlier than intended, the Doctor accidentally became trapped on the Cybermen's ship as it hurtled through space. Luckily, he managed to contact his grandchildren on Minot and escaped in the TARDIS before the ship exploded and killed all the Cybermen aboard. (COMIC: The Coming of the Cybermen) : The Faithful Rocket Pack)]] In Arizona, the Doctor was kidnapped by foreign agents trying to wreck the testing on American planes. However, he managed to escape by crashing a jet packed with explosives into their base, killing the agents. (COMIC: The Faithful Rocket Pack) The Doctor, John and Gillian next saved Professor Gnat from the Cybermen by killing them with flowers with a scent that proved toxic with Cybermats. (COMIC: Flower Power) Taking John and Gillian to Zebadee, a planet were higher intellects went to compare studies, the Doctor had a private meeting with the fortune teller, Madam Rosa, where he learned that his next trip in the TARDIS would involve deadly robots. Deciding that his excursions in the TARDIS were becoming too dangerous, the Doctor enrolled John and Gillian at Zebadee University, telling his reluctant grandchildren that it was to improve their education. (COMIC: Invasion of the Quarks) Travelling with Jamie again : Invasion of the Quarks)]] After the Doctor successfully convinced John and Gillian to stay on Zebadee, the TARDIS brought him to a Scottish castle in 1967, where the Doctor found the Quarks preparing to launch an invasion. Having been spotted, the Doctor retreated into the castle, where he was saved from a Quark by Jamie, who had come to investigate the flying saucer in the castle. Coming up with a plan, the Doctor and Jamie commandeered the flying saucer and opened fire on the Quark invasion force, causing the Quarks to destroy themselves in the confusion. Returning to destroy the Quarks at the castle, Jamie and the Doctor both agreed to accompany each other in the TARDIS again. (COMIC: Invasion of the Quarks) With Jamie by his side, (PROSE: The Colony of Lies) the Doctor was involved in a battle with the Terrible Zodin that involved multiple incarnations of himself, though he lost his memory of the adventure after Zodin used "mind rubbers" on him and his other incarnation. (PROSE: Cold Fusion) While he repaired the TARDIS' time rotor, the Doctor sent Jamie out to find gold, mercury and Zeiton-7. When he returned, Jamie had been given the Necronomicon by , which transported the Doctor and Jamie to the Great Desolation after the Doctor handled it. There, the duo discovered that the Master had been working with the Archon, who wanted to seize a TARDIS to attack the Time Lords. After they repaired the TARDIS, the Doctor defeated the Archon by playing his recorder whilst Jamie played the bagpipes, which confused and destroyed them. (PROSE: The Nameless City) Landing on Gano after a war on the planet was lost, the Doctor and Jamie were attacked by giant wasps, but were able to evade them in a trench. Utilising a discarded anti-aircraft gun, they were able to shoot down a wasp, until the swarm changed formation and tackled the gun over, but exposed an underground city to the Doctor and Jamie in the process. Escaping into the city, the duo were confronted by the Quarks, but were able to avoid them using some old scooters, until they came upon a dead end. However, the wasps arrived to attack the Quarks and the battle between them enabled the Doctor and Jamie to make a break for the exit. After a close encounter with a wasp near the exit, which resulted the creature's demise, the Doctor and Jamie made it to the TARDIS and left. (COMIC: The Killer Wasps) : Ice Cap Terror)]] After the TARDIS was forced to materialise by an explosion in 1970 Antarctica, the Doctor and Jamie discovered that aliens were threatening to detonate explosions to throw Earth off its axis. After evading a group of Ice Apes, the Doctor and Jamie followed the aliens' craft down a cave, and, after using dynamite to damage the craft, maneuvered the aliens into a fight with the Ice Apes. After the Ice Apes emerged victorious, the Doctor disarmed the aliens' explosives and, from within the TARDIS, hacked into the world television networks to announce the aliens' defeat to the world. (COMIC: Ice Cap Terror) Landing on the edge of a jungle, the TARDIS was buried in a rockslide caused by the Quarks, and the Doctor and Jamie were forced to seek shelter from their flying saucer in the jungle. Outrunning the Quarks to a jungle clearing operation, the Doctor and Jamie took control of a bulldozer and an excavator to battle the Quarks directly. Winning the duel with the bulldozer, the Doctor and Jamie made to leave, but were ambushed by the jungle natives enslaved by the Quarks. Forced behind the bulldozer's shovel, the Doctor removed the machine's silencer to frighten the jungle animals into stampeding onto the Quarks. Using the bulldozer to free the TARDIS, which had sustained no damage, the Doctor and Jamie departed the jungle. (COMIC: Jungle of Doom) When the TARDIS landed in the Time Temple, the Doctor and Jamie were greeted by Father Time, who decided they needed to be punished for their time travel, and rendered them unconscious. The Doctor awoke to find himself tied to a pendulum lowing him into boiling oil, and Jamie sealed within a giant hour glass. Noticing a loose bolt, the Doctor increased the strain of the pendulum until it collapsed on itself, and also landed on the hour glass, freeing Jamie as well. With Father Time after them, the Doctor took shelter in a cuckoo clock, but Father Time cornered him there. The Doctor was saved by Jamie's intervention, but broke his ankle in the process. Whilst Father Time summoned robots after them, the Doctor was defended by Jamie, who inadvertently damaged the robots enough to set them on Father Time, giving him and the Doctor the chance to escape the Time Temple. (COMIC: Father Time) . (COMIC: Martha the Mechanical Housemaid)]] After the Doctor completed constructing a mechanical housemaid named Martha, the TARDIS landed in 1971 New York City, where the Doctor and Jamie went to see C. G. Slattery of the Inventions International Company, who was impressed enough with Martha to put the Doctor on nationwide television to sell hundreds of thousands of Marthas. After a few weeks of successful business, however, the Marthas were taken over by the Quarks to be used as an invasion force. Though the Doctor was able to bring the Marthas back under his control, the Quarks soon arrived to take New York City by force, but the Doctor was able to turn the Marthas savage again to fight back against the Quarks. When the Quarks finally retreated, the Doctor was hailed as a hero, and even nominated for President of the United States. (COMIC: Martha the Mechanical Housemaid) Zoe joins the duo The Doctor and Jamie fought the Cybermen on Space Station W3 and one of the space station's crew, scientist Zoe Heriot, stowed away aboard the TARDIS. The Doctor tried to dissuade her by using a thought scanner to show her how he ended the Daleks, (TV: The Wheel in Space) but the Daleks frighten her more than he had anticipated, and he apologetically conceded that the TARDIS could use another genius aboard. (AUDIO: Fear of the Daleks) The Doctor, Jamie and Zoe visited a space ship that was being attacked by snake-like creatures, and the Doctor defeated them by playing his recorder. (COMIC: The Forgotten) Forced to land on a planet orbiting of a pulsar in 2724 after the TARDIS collided with a pulsar energy beam, the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe found themselves helping Dr Sophie Topolovic and her crew rebelling an incursion on Topolovic's base, which was studying the altercations to time on the planet. Holding off the attackers so the others could escape, the Doctor was told by a future incarnation via the psychic paper to save Dr Topolovic's research, and discovered that the attackers were the Quiet Ones, the inhabitants of the ancient city Topolovic was studying. With this information, the Doctor spent several years negotiating with the Quiet Ones, until a truce could be formed. After helping the Quiet Ones repair the base and build a better communication device, the Doctor then retrieved Jamie, Zoe and Topolovic's team, with only a few moments passing for them, to inform them of the newfound peace. (AUDIO: Shadow of Death) When the TARDIS landed in Lavonia, the Doctor and Zoe helped to foil a Dalek plan to start a war between the Xantha and the Tibari. (AUDIO: Fear of the Daleks) They then landed on Earth near a funeral of a scientist. He had lost control of the TARDIS and wanted to know what had affected the ship. He found out that the machine at a nearby research facility was accidentally venting energy into the space-time vortex and he fixed the machine to stop it. (AUDIO: The Uncertainty Principle) A busy two weeks On the planet Dulkis, the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe fought the Dominators and their robotic servants, the Quarks, (TV: The Dominators) and had an adventure in the Land of Fiction. (TV: The Mind Robber) : The Three Doctors)]] Immediately returning to the Land of Fiction in an attempt to retrieve his recorder, the Doctor discovered a Time Lord named Goth disguised as Lemuel Gulliver. Goth claimed a great crisis was about to befall Time Lord civilisation, and persuaded the Doctor to help his successor stop Omega from ripping reality apart. (PROSE: Future Imperfect) The Doctor was time-scooped to his TARDIS in the future, where he reunited with the Brigadier and his other UNIT friends. He also encountered Jo Grant, a future travelling companion, and met with his third self. Ultimately, the two incarnations of the Doctor had difficulties working with each other but were able to work together when they and their UNIT friends were transported to an antimatter universe. The two Doctors despite their differences, successfully thwarted Omega's escape — but the price was the loss of his recorder. After this, the Doctor said his farewells to his future self and was returned to his rightful place. (TV: The Three Doctors) : The Invasion)]] The trio defeated Tobias Vaughn and the Cybermen, with the assistance of the newly promoted Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, (TV: The Invasion) fought the Bookworms at the Collection, (PROSE: Original Sin) and traced a Cyber-ship to the planet Isos 2. (AUDIO: The Isos Network) Realising that he had lost his recorder, the Doctor went to a music shop on Amber Station to get a new one. (PROSE: Briefly Noted) He had to stop an argument between Jamie and Zoe about peaceful aliens. When Elm could read Zoe's mind to corroborated his story. He tried to help Edvard to perfect his machine, but when he realised that he was the one killing the Integral he helped Ash to calm the patients at the Aspen Base. (AUDIO: The Integral) They travelled to Sanctuary and landed in a cave. When they went exploring the Doctor theorised that the city was floating on a sea made of sand. In a cave he encountered Stoyn, who expected the equations he had written on the wall to bring the TARDIS to him. Stoyn asked him for access to his TARDIS in order to finish his machine to stop the noise. (AUDIO: The Dying Light) : The Seeds of Death)]] They also freed the Gonds from the evil of the alien Krotons, (TV: The Krotons) After landing in Uzbekistan, 1919, The Doctor posed as a soviet official to investigate the disappearances of several Uzbek children. He discovered that there was an alien taking them as the alien wanted to save them from the terror that the Alien had observed taking place in the previous war. (AUDIO: The Memory Cheats) They once more battled the Ice Warriors, preventing them from turning Earth into their new home through spores. (TV: The Seeds of Death) When the TARDIS landed in London 1688 at the time of the revolution against King James II, the Doctor warned Jamie against helping the king to escape the country as he thought it would stop the Highland Clearances. (AUDIO: The Glorious Revolution) The Doctor investigated some mysterious robberies after being involved in one of the robberies which was then removed from his memories, help Zoe to remember he discovered that the robbers was using an alien memory altering crystal. After stopping them he gave the crystal to UNIT to help in their cleanup operations. (AUDIO: Tales from the Vault) He saved pilot John Finney after his plane was shot down during the Korean War, (PROSE: Prelude First Frontier) and visited Bob Dovie at 59A Barnsfield Crescent in Totton, Hampshire on 23 November 1963. (AUDIO: The Light at the End) They landed at the Whitaker Institute after Zoe had cut her hand making Haggis. He managed to bluff his way into being a station inspector. He hadn't heard of the Achromatics but was interested in them. He worked out that the Achromatics were based on Dorian Gray's portrait. He destroyed the research in order to stop them being used for war. (AUDIO: Echoes of Grey) He was playing "keepey-uppey" with a football and he broke the harmonic resonator, which lead him to make an emergency landing in Tromesis. He helped to investigate the Hawkers but with thanks to Zoe he managed to get the the version of the city that could stop the meteor that would save the world. (AUDIO: The Apocalypse Mirror) The Doctor encountered space pirates led by Maurice Caven. (TV: The Space Pirates) Final adventures with Jamie and Zoe Moran was concerned about the Doctor when he helped to overthrow his regime. Whilst he hid from the humans oppressors, one of the indigenous people managed to get him to speak through Jamie to give him the information. (AUDIO: The Jigsaw War) In Scandinavia, during the Dark Ages, Jamie was wounded by a vicious barbarian called Vignor. The Doctor and his friends were saved by Bior and joined his tribe. The Doctor soon discovered Bior was using magic to transform himself and his tribe into bears to protect their village. When Vignor attacked the village and killed Bior's younger son, Bior went on a vengeful attack, slaughtering men, women and children. The Doctor was forced to trap Bior in his form as a bear forever after he killed Vignor. (PROSE: That Which Went Away) Unimpressed by Zoe's haughty demeanour, the Doctor took her to Los Angeles in 1999 at Christmas to teach her a lesson in humility. They helped to provide food, drink and shelter for the homeless and the poor. (PROSE: Goodwill Toward Men) Arriving in Scotland, the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe accidentally inspired Macbeth to slay the Scottish king. Afterwards, Macbeth confused the Doctor and Jamie for assassins-for-hire, and the Doctor agreed to kill Banquo to ensure his escape, giving Banquo a perception filter to give Macbeth a fright. Needing to lure Macbeth into a false sense of security, the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe disguised themselves as three witches and convinced Macbeth that he needed to kill Macduff. Saving Macduff's family, the Doctor observed Lady Macbeth's obsessive compulsive sickness and helped organise the British Army's assault plan for Macbeth's fortress. Satisfied that history was put back on the correct course, the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe left. (PROSE: The True Tragedy of Macbeth) auction as "barbaric". (COMIC: Bazaar Adventures)]] The group landed in the Frenko Bazaar, a famous intergalactic trading post where one could buy "just about anything". The Doctor, in an attempt to take down the slave market, placed a homing device on Jamie, and followed some Voraxx into Stellar Imports & Exports to gain their attention. A member told the Doctor that Jamie, coming from the past, was worth a mint. When he said Jamie wasn't for sale, the Voraxx members followed them. The Voraxx kidnapped Jamie, and took him aboard a slaver ship in orbit. Following Jamie's signal, the Doctor and Zoe found the trans-mat that led to the ship and found Jamie. They then awoke some Ice Warriors, who started an uprising. The slaves took over the ship, forcing the slavers to leave. As the trio teleported back to the shop, the Doctor was shocked to find his companions missing, having been captured by Adam Mitchell. (COMIC: Bazaar Adventures) When Jamie and Zoe were imprisoned in an alien prison disguised as an English country home, the Doctor allied himself with gentlemen thief Lucas Seyton. The pair infiltrated the prison and, after being reunited with his friends, the Doctor closed the prison down. (PROSE: Fallen Angel) They landed on Space Station Artemis a few decades after Zoe's time. He got worried when Zoe noticed that the the the space station was a bioweapons facility. When the spaceship broke up he got Jamie to spacewalk and save Zoe from the void. (AUDIO: Second Chances) He was very interested in the Edge after he discovered that it was a scientific research facility. When he asked to tour the labs he was given a test by Sebastian, as well as being offered some mind altering drugs, the drug Acuman, to help him. Provost Curtis asked him to join his crew permanently but he didn't want to. Jamie stopped Curtis from taking him, but the Doctor had to quickly escape as the Edge was now breaking apart due to his actions. (AUDIO: The Edge) Trial : The War Games)]] The Doctor and his companions landed on a planet where the War Lords planned to use human soldiers as an army to conquer the galaxy by picking them out of various periods of Earth's history with the War Chief's space-time vessel technology that had been given to them. The Doctor, Jamie and Zoe helped unite the various resistance movements on the planet to fight the War Lords. Unable to return all the kidnapped soldiers to their correct places in time and space, the Doctor called the Time Lords for help with a hypercube, thereby betraying his location to them, (TV: The War Games) following advice given to him by the Eighth Doctor in a time bubble. (PROSE: The Eight Doctors) The Doctor, Jamie and Zoe tried to slip away before the Time Lords arrived, but the Time Lords started interfering with the TARDIS operation and demanded the Doctor hand himself over. Wanting to escape their detection, the Doctor materialising the TARDIS on an ocean and then in space, (TV: The War Games) and even briefly on the Ulk-Ra planet, where the Doctor reluctantly "switched off" Ossu-male. (PROSE: War Crimes) They continued their attempts to flee the Time Lords, but were inevitably caught and brought to the Time Lords' home planet, (TV: The War Games) Gallifrey. (TV: The Time Warrior) Fleeing Gallifrey, the Doctor committed suicide and regenerated into a female incarnation. The Doctor was nearly executed, but instead the events leading to his suicide were erased. While he remembered escaping and regenerating, in the new timeline, he did not actually do so. : The War Games)]] After the Time Lords dematerialised the War Lord for his crimes, they placed the Doctor on trial for violating the non-interference policy of the Time Lords. Jamie and Zoe were taken away from him and had their memories of the time they spent travelling with him removed, save for their first adventure. After showing that his interfering with time actually helped prevent evils such as the Daleks, Quarks, Yeti, Cybermen and Ice Warriors from gaining significant power, his sentence was handed down. He was to be exiled to Earth in the 20th century with a forced regeneration. He was given a choice of new appearance, but rejected all of the choices. At their wits' end, the Time Lords chose his new face for him and sent the protesting Doctor away to begin his exile. (TV: The War Games) Working for the CIA Before the sentence could be carried out, the Celestial Intervention Agency interceded, turning the Doctor into their "hired gun". In his first mission, he met the Players, an experience that resulted in the death of his assistant, Serena, and left his hair temporarily grey. Using Serena's death as blackmail, the Doctor convinced Sardon to let Jamie travel with him again. Sardon conceded, and altered Jamie's memory to make him believe Victoria was away studying graphology. Sardon sent the Doctor to persuade his old friend, Joinson Dastari, to stop his experiments with time at the Space Station Camera. (PROSE: World Game) Whilst hunting a troubled woman who had the ability to make others feel her pain and loneliness, the Doctor met an American teenager called Nanci Cruz, who helped him to stop the woman. (PROSE: Mother's Little Helper) The Doctor and Jamie then travelled to Helicon Prime to relax, but whilst there, there were several murders. He decided to investigate the who was to blame and discovered that it was the murderer was the famous singer Mindy Voir. (AUDIO: Helicon Prime) They later travelled to Earth in 54,010 and rescued a tribe of Stone Age humans from a bio-dome. (PROSE: All of Beyond) As his predecessor had done before him, the Doctor took Jamie back in time to kill a baby destined to grow up into a dictator who would doom the Earth. However, the Doctor was unable to go through with the act, and left. (PROSE: Categorical Imperative) After Jamie was returned to his own time by the CIA, (AUDIO: Helicon Prime) this time keeping his memory using a mind-trick the Doctor taught him, (COMIC: The World Shapers) the Doctor had an encounter with the Terrible Zodin, (TV: The Five Doctors) and then acted as a jury member of the First Doctor's trial. (PROSE: The Juror's Story) The Doctor joined forces with a gang of teenage outcasts to stop the awakening of a golem, (PROSE: Golem) and teamed up with all of his other incarnations to save Gallifrey from destruction at the end of the Last Great Time War, but lost all memory of the event due to the timelines not being synchronised. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) The Doctor defeated the Blenhims, (COMIC: The Mark of Terror) and visited Clio on her birthday to give her a recorder as a present. (PROSE: The Glass Princess) Escaping from the butterflies of Phlok, the Doctor met the Guerners on Rimba, (PROSE: The Sleeping Beast) and spent decades learning the psychic techniques of the Mind Monks of Darron. (PROSE: The Quantum Archangel) The Doctor attended the funeral of Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, as did all of his other incarnations. (PROSE: The Gift, Shroud of Sorrow) : The Five Doctors)]] The Doctor attended a UNIT reunion party, where he and the Brigadier were kidnapped by Borusa and taken to the Death Zone. The two escaped from a squad of Cybermen, encounter a Yeti and faced illusions of Jamie and Zoe. In the Dark Tower, the Doctor met his first, third and fifth incarnation, their companions and . After Borusa was turned to stone by Rassilon, the Doctor was returned to his timezone. (TV: The Five Doctors) During a brief trip in the TARDIS with the Brigadier, the Doctor was trapped in the event horizon of a black hole, (AUDIO: The Three Companions) and, still wearing his fur coat, had an adventure in an America park, where he briefly crossed paths with the Eighth Doctor and a version of Clara Oswald. (TV: The Name of the Doctor) : Destiny of the Doctors)]] The Doctor was trapped in the Determinant by , along with his six other incarnations, but was saved when the Graak defeated the Master, and sacrificed it's life force to liberate the trapped Doctors. (GAME: Destiny of the Doctors) : Day of the Tune)]] The Doctor attempted to form a band with his first, third and fourth incarnations, but creative differences, and the fact that they all wanted to play the drums, broke them up. (COMIC: Day of the Tune) The Doctor helped Jovain Pallis investigate a murder on human colony on Mars, only to discover that Jovain was the murderer, (PROSE: Dust) gave a librarian a purpose in life, (PROSE: Pass It On) and went undercover at a film production which featured the Cybermen. (PROSE: Scientific Adviser) Hiding in luxury : The Mark of Terror)]] Unable to hide behind CIA protection, the Doctor's sentence of exile to Earth was enforced, (COMIC: Action in Exile) although he was able to escape before the Time Lords could enforce a regeneration. (COMIC: The Night Walkers) Now exiled, the Doctor took up residence in the Carlton Grange Hotel in London, (COMIC: Action in Exile) where he enjoyed considerable luxury and press attention, with people from around the world bringing their problems to him. (COMIC: The Mark of Terror, The Brotherhood, U.F.O.) Death . (COMIC: The Night Walkers)]] While appearing on the game show Explain My Mystery, the Doctor was asked to consider the case of Mr. Glenlock-Hogan, a farmer with walking scarecrows. He wasn't able to do so and arranged for an off-camera visit to the farm. Knowing it was a case so preposterous-sounding that it would not be taken seriously by anyone else but him, the Doctor wanted to investigate the matter privately. When he arrived, the scarecrows duly began to walk around. Eventually, they captured and shot him, revealing that they had been animated by the Time Lords in order to carry out the remaining part of his sentence. The scarecrows dragged him to his waiting TARDIS, where they forced him to regenerate. During the process, the scarecrows programmed the TARDIS for a final flight, (COMIC: The Night Walkers) and edited the Doctor's memory to make him think he had been executed at his trial. (AUDIO: Legend of the Cybermen, Stage Fright) The TARDIS travelled to an English field, where it was found, along with the newly regenerated Doctor, by UNIT. (TV: Spearhead from Space) Post-mortem In the Doctor's dream garden, the Second Doctor planted Forget-me-nots, in memory of Jamie and Zoe. (PROSE: Into the Silent Land) When under attack by an space amoeba, the Fourth Doctor briefly turned back into his second incarnation. (COMIC: Timeslip) When trapped in a dimensionally-unstable pocket universe controlled by Iam and the Rani, the Sixth Doctor's morphic print was destabilised, causing him to unwillingly regress back through his previous incarnations as his body sought a stable morphic print. (PROSE: State of Change) When the Tenth Doctor was confronted by Es'Cartrss within the TARDIS' Matrix, he summoned the Second Doctor, among his other past incarnations, to use their united memories and willpower to take back control of the Matrix. (COMIC: The Forgotten) After the Eleventh Doctor was accused of committing deadly crimes against the Overcast, he brooded in the TARDIS for two days, imagining all his previous numbered incarnations, including the Second Doctor, interrogating him over the crimes. When he offered the rational that he always left things better than he found them, they all turned and left him in disgust and disgrace. (COMIC: Pull to Open) When the Eleventh Doctor was investigating the War Doctor's actions during the Last Great Time War on Lujhimene, he briefly turned into the Second Doctor, alerting him to an ambush from the Then and the Now. (COMIC: Running to Stay Still) When the Eleventh Doctor entered into the T'keyn Nexus in order to defend himself, Matrix projections of his previous incarnations, including the Second Doctor, appeared inside it to defend themselves as well. When auditor Sondrah accused the Doctor of allowing tragedy to happen, the Second Doctor defended himself by pointing out his inability to interfere with fixed points in time. When the Eleventh Doctor began to deduce Sondrah's true identity, the past Doctors faded away as Oscar Wilde interfered with the Nexus. (COMIC: Dead Man's Hand) Undated adventures . (TV: The Two Doctors)]] * Either due to 's deceptions, (AUDIO: The Black Hole) or acting under the CIA's authority, (PROSE: World Game) the Doctor and Jamie went to persuade Joinson Dastari to stop his experiments with time at the Space Station Camera, but Dastari and his mutated Androgum, Chessene, had planned to kidnap the Time Lord emissary all along, partnering up with the Sontarans to steal the secret of Time Travel from the Time Lords' genetic makeup. The Sontarans slaughtered the station and the Doctor's death was faked to hide his kidnapping and seclusion in Seville from survivors, such as Jamie, who escaped the massacre and reported everything to the sixth incarnation of the Doctor and Peri when they discovered him. The combined efforts of the four put a stop to the dangerous plans, but not before the Second Doctor was briefly turned into an Androgum. (TV: The Two Doctors) and Eleventh Doctors. (COMIC: The Long Con)]] * The Second Doctor saw the musical Hamilton and had his picture taken by Alice Obiefune when he was near the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors. (COMIC: The Long Con) * River Song was offered "this cool place on Telos" by the Second Doctor, but according to her diary she "saw right through that (and I hope he chokes on that recorder.)" She had his memory wiped with mnemosine recall-wipe vapour so the timeline would remain intact. (GAME: The Eternity Clock) * The Second Doctor gave a few lines of credit to Snorglarr on Vortis, to repay a debt a future incarnation owed Snorglarr. (COMIC: The Rise and Fall) Alternate timelines In an alternate version of the London Event, the Doctor was killed by Colonel Spencer Pemberton in the London Underground. (PROSE: Legacies) When the Cybermen allied with Rassilon to take over history, they manipulated the encounter at the Moonbase leading to the Second Doctor being partially cyber-converted. (COMIC: Prologue: the Second Doctor) Psychological profile Personality : The War Games)]] The second incarnation was a complete change of pace from his predecessor - whimsical, somewhat buffoonish, yet still witty. He was no longer a grandfather figure, but rather more of a favourite uncle. Indeed, the slow transition of the first incarnation from a reluctant travelling companion to a more kindly compatriot was completed here, as the second incarnation very much enjoyed embroiling himself in adventures with his assistants. Despite his bluster and tendency to panic when events got out of control, the Second Doctor always acted heroically and morally in his desire to help the oppressed and fight "the most terrible things the universe". (TV: The Moonbase, The Enemy of the World, The War Games) He also had a warmer, gentler way about him than his previous incarnation. (TV: The Tomb of the Cybermen) Mercurial, clever, and always a few steps ahead of his enemies, at times he could be a calculating schemer who would not only manipulate people for the greater good, but act like a bumbling fool in order to have others underestimate his true abilities. (TV: The Evil of the Daleks, The Tomb of the Cybermen, The Web of Fear, The Wheel in Space) He was very childlike in his love of play, dancing a jig in his new body, (TV: The Power of the Daleks) on the outskirts of Atlantis, (TV: The Underwater Menace) and a beach in Australia. (TV: The Enemy of the World) Although he was always in trouble, he loved peace and quiet and was as surprised and frightened of alien menaces as those who faced them with him. However, unlike his reclusive predecessor, the Doctor was quite willing to enjoy fame, and even fortune, when he could find it. (COMIC: Martha the Mechanical Housemaid) He also believed in destiny, telling Ben and Polly that the TARDIS' seemingly random journeys were controlled by destiny, and that "if they just obeyed destiny blindly, all would be well". (PROSE: Only a Matter of Time) Despite the Doctor's almost childlike recklessness, it was always clear to his allies that a keen, deliberate intellect lurked behind his every action. (TV: The Macra Terror) Although he frequently gave the impression that he never knew what he was doing, this was simply an act put on to fool those who would underestimate him. (TV: The Tomb of the Cybermen, The Dominators) : The Krotons)]] Paradoxically, he had a deep streak of ruthlessness when needed, as he wired the Cyber-Tombs doors to fatally electrocute anyone trying to open them, (TV: The Tomb of the Cybermen) reacted unfazed to Salamander's fate, (TV: The Enemy of the World) ensured that a relatively helpless party of Daleks would all die, (COMIC: Bringer of Darkness) steered an Ice Warrior fleet into the sun, (TV: The Seeds of Death) and used his ray gun to kill the Master of Spiders while shouting "Die, hideous creature. Die!" (COMIC: Master of Spiders) The Second Doctor was also painfully aware of the need to see the "bigger picture", knowing that it was entirely proper to sacrifice a few lives if it would save millions. (TV: The Evil of the Daleks, The Wheel in Space) . (TV: The Three Doctors)]] The Second Doctor had a noticeably antagonistic relationship with the Third Doctor, their personalities so different that they seemed incapable of working together without the authoritative presence of the First Doctor. (TV: The Three Doctors) The Sixth Doctor considered his second incarnation to be an "antediluvian fogey" for apparently being captured by the Sontarans. (TV: The Two Doctors) By the time he fought Side, the Doctor considered Jamie to be the most reliable friend that he had ever had. (AUDIO: The Jigsaw War) The Sixth Doctor even told his companion, Peri Brown, that he was "always very fond of Jamie." When Chessene of the Franzine Grig informed him that Jamie had most likely been killed in a Sontaran attack, the Doctor began going into a grief-stricken tantrum until he was restrained. (TV: The Two Doctors) Zoe Heriot considered the Second Doctor to be a "lovely little man", who was "such fun to be with." (PROSE: One Small Step...) On another occasion, she described him as "old, clever and kind." (AUDIO: The Five Dimensional Man) When faced with a forced regeneration from the Time Lords, the Doctor, at first, was concerned over his next incarnation's appearance, maintaining that he had the right to decide what he looked like. After rejecting his offers, the Doctor protested that the Time Lords could not treat him the way they were, and continued protesting in the void, (TV: The War Games) until the Celestial Intervention Agency intervened. (PROSE: World Game) When he was shot and executed by the Time Lords' animated scarecrows, the Doctor used his dying breath to reassure Farmer Hogan, who was on the verge of a nervous breakdown from seeing his scarecrows come to life, that the phenomenon would not happen again after the night was over. (COMIC: The Night Walkers) Habits and quirks The Second Doctor developed a habit of running away from danger when inappropriately prepared, often instructing his companions to retreat with, "when I say run, run!" (TV: The Power of the Daleks, The Faceless Ones, The Evil of the Daleks, The Tomb of the Cybermen) He was prone to exclaiming, "Oh, my word!", when startled, (TV: The Ice Warriors, The Dominators, The Invasion, The War Games) intrigued, (TV: The Web of Fear, The Krotons, The Three Doctors) or annoyed. (TV: The Seeds of Death) Other favoured phrase of his were, "Oh, my giddy aunt!" (TV: The Krotons, The Three Doctors, The Two Doctors) and, "By the planets!" (COMIC: The Coming of the Cybermen, The Faithful Rocket Pack, The Time Museum) : The Underwater Menace)]] He easily donned disguises without self-consciousness to age, gender, or dignity; he posed as a German physician, a washerwoman, and a wounded British soldier in Scotland, (TV: The Highlanders) and dressed as a strange, gypsy-like musician in Atlantis. (TV: The Underwater Menace) The second incarnation possessed a recorder, which he played to concentrate or while under stress. (TV: The Power of the Daleks, The Three Doctors) This recorder was also one of the Doctor's tricks of obfuscation, and he could use it as an effective tool, having a separate mouthpiece that turned it into a spyglass, (TV: The Wheel in Space) improvise it into a blowgun, (TV: The Underwater Menace) or play a tune with a hidden message. He displayed a fondness of music in other ways besides the recorder, occasionally humming bits of music, (TV: The Krotons) and creating a glass harmonica out of a water glass to pick the sonic lock in his Vulcan Colony cell. (TV: The Power of the Daleks) He had a silent whistle and a pair of bagpipes and told Jamie he could trade travel on the TARDIS for lessons. (TV: The Highlanders) In Atlantis, he played his recorder and a small tambourine as part of his disguise. (TV: The Underwater Menace) : The Three Doctors)]] Other habits included wringing his hands together, (TV: The Faceless Ones, The Tomb of the Cybermen, The Mind Robber) shifting his jaw when pondering, (TV: The Krotons, The Three Doctors) and elbowing Jamie. (TV: The Faceless Ones, The Web of Fear) Skills The Second Doctor had a gift for diplomacy and winning others over to his side, enabling him to trick others into doing what he wished, such as fooling Jamie into going through a series of tests designed to isolate the Human Factor, tricking the Daleks themselves into giving the Human Factor to test subject Daleks, and finally to administer the Dalek Factor to the Doctor himself, which he knew would only work on humans. (TV: The Evil of the Daleks) In a similar way, he pretended to go along with the Great Intelligence's brain transference operation in order to short-circuit the disembodied being, (TV: The Web of Fear) convinced the War Chief to regard him as an ally, (TV: The War Games) and persuaded Omega to spare the Third Doctor's life. (TV: The Three Doctors) in a hypnotic trance. (TV: The Krotons)]] He also possessed telepathic ability, including being able to use telepathy to show Zoe Heriot his previous adventure with the Daleks via mental projection, (TV: The Wheel in Space) but found the process tiring. (TV: The Dominators) The Master of the Land of Fiction had to trick him with his loyalty to Jamie and Zoe in order to gain partial control of his mind and will. (TV: The Mind Robber) He locked his mind in battle with the Great Intelligence and kept it occupied long enough for his friends to act against it. (TV: The Abominable Snowmen) Although the Androgum Chessene could read minds, she could not read the Doctor's, even when he was drugged and helpless. (TV: The Two Doctors) He was also shown to be adept with at least a basic level of hypnosis, having used it on Victoria, to break the programming implanted by the Great Intelligence in Tibet, and on Songsten, in order to extract information regarding the Intelligence's scheme. (TV: The Abominable Snowmen) The Doctor later put Vana into a trance following the mental assault inflicted by the Krotons. (TV: The Krotons) Physically younger than his predecessor, the Second Doctor was able to outrun various pursuers, (TV: The Seeds of Death) and avoid weapon ammunition fired at him. (TV: The Invasion) Though the Second Doctor learned the arts of Venusian aikido on Venus, he never actually used it. (AUDIO: Voyage to Venus) The Doctor was also a convincing actor, being able to masquerade as the Chameleons' Director without arousing suspicion, (TV: The Faceless Ones) and, against his will, he also impersonated his physical double, Ramón Salamander, with a performance convincing enough to fool Jamie and Victoria. (TV: The Enemy of the World) Appearance : The Three Doctors)]] The Second Doctor resembled a shortish man in his early forties. (TV: The Tenth Planet, The Power of the Daleks) He had blue eyes, (TV: The Three Doctors) though one account described his eyes as being "soft chestnut brown", (PROSE: Pluto) while another depicted them as bright green. (COMIC: Bazaar Adventures) A third account claimed his eyes appeared to change colour several times, alternating between blue, grey, and green. (PROSE: Invasion of the Cat-People) By the time of his exile on Earth, the Second Doctor had the mark of Blenhim on his chest. (COMIC: The Mark of Terror) Liz Shaw told her mother that the Doctor resembled a "geography teacher" when he first encountered UNIT. (AUDIO: The Last Post) Polly Wright described him as looking like "an unmade bed" to Jamie, (PROSE: The Nameless City) and "a bit sartorially challenged" to the Brigadier. (AUDIO: The Three Companions) Madame Razetskia described the Second Doctor as a "funny little clown", (PROSE: Endgame) while William Blake saw him as "a middle aged man with a mop of black hair" when Legion took on the appearance of the Second Doctor. (PROSE: The Pit) The First Doctor called him "a clown" due to his scruffy appearance, (TV: The Three Doctors) whilst the Third Doctor labelled him a "scarecrow", (TV: The Five Doctors) and the Fifth Doctor described him as a "hobo". (PROSE: Five Card Draw) Samantha Briggs described the Second Doctor as "a short man, with a mournful face and dishevelled clothing." She also noted that he had a "blurred" English accent, which defied description, and seemed to be extremely knowledgeable on a wide variety of subjects. (PROSE: Who Killed Kennedy) When Affinity took on the Second Doctor's appearance, the Twelfth Doctor noted that his second incarnation was "a rather scruffy gentleman, with dark, unruly hair" and was "clad in a jacket that seemed several sizes too big and to have been slept in." (PROSE: Silhouette) Hair and grooming The Second Doctor had longish, rumpled black hair, (TV: The Tenth Planet) though, after going on a stressful mission for the Time Lords, (PROSE: World Game) his hair briefly turned grey. (TV: The Two Doctors) Polly also compared his hairstyle to those worn by The Beatles, (AUDIO: The Three Companions) as did John Benton, (AUDIO: The Hexford Invasion) Isobel Watkins, (PROSE: Who Killed Kennedy) Ace, (AUDIO: The Light at the End) and Jo Grant. (AUDIO: The Defectors) Clothing . (TV: The Power of the Daleks)]] The Second Doctor dressed similarly to his previous incarnation, though in far more clustered fashion; His trousers were clownishly large and his bow tie was often crooked and used to secure his shirt collar. (TV: The Power of the Daleks) He wore a battered old frock coat many sizes too large, which added to his clownish demeanor, (TV: The Power of the Daleks) but demonstrated its usefulness as a secret arsenal of tools, gadgets, food, and seemingly frivolous objects; he carried the TARDIS' Time Vector Generator inside a pocket in his inner lining without difficulty, (TV: The Wheel in Space) and had a magnet hidden in a pocket sewn behind his outer breast pocket. (TV: The Invasion) The Doctor often kept a handkerchief in the coat's breast pocket. (TV: The Highlanders) Under his frock coat, he wore a plain shirt with a blue bow tie. (TV: The Power of the Daleks) His shirt colours varied from plain white to a bright or dull blue. (TV: The Power of the Daleks, The Three Doctors, The Five Doctors) He also wore black ankle boots with either brown-themed baggy plaid trousers, (TV: The Power of the Daleks) or grey-themed tartan trousers. (TV: The Two Doctors) Occasionally, he would wear a waistcoat. (PROSE: Daleks Invade Zaos, Golem) When in colder environments, the Doctor would wear a cloak, (TV: The Highlanders, The Underwater Menace, The Tomb of the Cybermen) or an oversized fur coat. (TV: The Abominable Snowmen, The Ice Warriors, The Five Doctors, The Name of the Doctor) He also expressed a liking for hats, stating that he "would like a hat like that" when he spotted new headgear. (TV: The Power of the Daleks, The Highlanders) His most prominent hat was a stovepipe hat, (TV: The Power of the Daleks, The Underwater Menace) but he also wore a and a British Army while in Scotland. (TV: The Highlanders) Behind the scenes The Brilliant Book 2011 According to The Brilliant Book 2011 (a non-narrative based book), the Second Doctor met Winston Churchill in 1882, giving him lessons in Latin, including how to address a table in Latin. Other matters * Rupert Davies, Valentine Dyall, Michael Hordern and Brian Blessed were all approached for the role of the Second Doctor. All declined, as they didn't want to commit to a long-running series. * Matt Smith, in preparation for his role as the Eleventh Doctor, watched the Troughton serial The Tomb of the Cybermen, and fell in love with it. He describes Troughton as "rather wonderful" and as being his favourite Doctor. Smith's costume and mannerisms are reminiscent of Troughton's. * Almost half of the episodes from the Second Doctor's era have been lost, leaving only seven of Patrick Troughton's 21 TV stories still fully intact (excluding his appearances in multi-Doctor specials). Five further incomplete stories have been released commercially, with specially-created material to bridge the missing episodes. Surviving "orphan" episodes and footage have been released on the Lost in Time DVD collection. * The Second Doctor was the first incarnation to directly work with four of his other selves on television, though that turned out to be a number also attained by the Fifth Doctor by virtue of Time Crash. If one includes a story this wiki generally doesn't — Dimensions in Time — then it could be said that the Third and Sixth Doctors were on the "four-timer" list, as well. However, there was no actual "interaction" between Doctors in Dimensions. * Until Time Crash, the Second Doctor was the only incarnation to appear in all televised multi-Doctor stories. As of 2013, Troughton holds the record for working with the highest number of other incarnations, having directly interacted with four other Doctors: the First, Third, Fifth, and Sixth Doctors. Taking into account all performed media, however, the record-holder is Peter Davison. His appearances on audio with the Sixth, Seventh, and Eighth Doctors add to his totals from The Five Doctors and Time Crash, to give a grand total of eight other Doctors. * The Second Doctor was the first incarnation to have his face integrated into the ''Doctor Who'' title sequence, beginning with The Macra Terror. * The Second Doctor is the only incarnation who was forced to regenerate, though the regeneration isn't seen in The War Games, and was confirmed he didn't regenerate until The Night Walkers, the only story to actually show the Second Doctor's regeneration properly. * Unlike future Doctors after himself, the Second Doctor was the only incarnation to emerge from his regeneration with a different set of clothes, as opposed to future incarnations who would have to find a new pair of clothes after changing out of the clothes worn by their previous incarnation. * The role of the Second Doctor in the Big Finish plays has been portrayed by close friend and fellow Who actor Frazer Hines, as Patrick Troughton had died 12 years prior to the company's first Who audio. it:Secondo Dottore bg:Вторият Доктор de:Zweiter Doctor es:Segundo Doctor fr:Deuxième Docteur nl:Tweede Doctor ro:Al Doilea Doctor ru:Второй Доктор Category:Time Lords who have been inside the Doctor's TARDIS * Category:Celestial Intervention Agency agents Category:Individual Time Lords Category:Musicians Category:Imposters Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Residents of Gallifrey Category:Individual time travellers Category:Game show contestants Category:Individuals with psychic powers Category:Individuals who have witnessed regeneration Category:Cloned individuals Category:Partially cyberconverted individuals Category:Murderers